


Like a secret in your throat

by heilburger



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Frank got a crush, Gen, Letters, Love at First Sight
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 09:04:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15793359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heilburger/pseuds/heilburger
Summary: Dile que quiero escuchar de quienes lo asesinaron una, y dos, y tres veces, y encontrar el cofre donde guarda sus esperanzas.





	Like a secret in your throat

****

* * *

**Like a secret in your throat**

* * *

¿Le has visto? Apuesto a que sí, tiene una sonrisa de cuarenta y cinco grados mal torcidos y unos ojos de avellana que te conducen a senderos repletos de pesadillas que se burlan de mí. También están sus pálidas manos de largos dedos y uñas negras que acarician con una suavidad de ensueño la noche que cobija su cabello.

Sé que lo conoces. Yo lo vi por primera vez en el puerto de la ciudad cuando recoger el pescado mañanero era una necesidad en mi hogar. Sé que lo conoces. Lo sé, lo sé, lo sé. Porque te mencionó un par de veces. ¿Sabes? También sé que usa largas bufandas negras y corbatas elegantes y le escurre saliva por la boca cuando habla de ti.

Me encantaría hablarle y preguntarle por qué en pleno verano y con el sol escudriñando debajo de piel muerta utiliza tanta ropa encima. Por qué sus ojos buscan nerviosos entre la multitud y por qué su voz se pierde en un silbido del viento.

¿Cómo es? Le he escuchado un par de veces, y siempre habla de ti, habla de lo buen hermano que eres y que le disculpen que debe irse, de lo molesto que es el calor y nuevamente de ti. Lo imagino en un rincón de su habitación pasando con sus largos dedos hojas marrones de algún libro para infantes. Luego un libro de biología y anatomía, o quizá nada de eso le interese. ¿Qué le interesa?

Sus sonrisas son tan fugaces, dime ¿Siempre es así? A la luz del sol es casi un fantasma, un ente efímero que se evapora con el pasar de la gente a su alrededor. Pero sus ojos se achinan cuando lo hace y entonces desaparece nuevamente.

Y quisiera tener el valor de acercarme, Mikey, de acercarme y saludar. De acercarme quizá un poco más sólo para contemplar, para distraerme con el movimiento de sus brazos cubiertos de tela negra.

Quisiera contarle las historias de mis monstruos y mis pesadillas, escuchar al demonio que mora debajo de su cama y al monstruo que habita en su closet. Revisar sus muñecas y decirle que yo también estoy un poquito roto.

Creo que no somos tan diferentes.

Pero quizá me equivoque.

Porque sus ojos esconden muchas más historias que un demonio bajo la cama y sus movimientos son tan gráciles que estoy seguro que de haber un monstruo en su armario, ya se habría asegurado de devolverlo al infierno.

Y, es que tu hermano es tan interesante y tan misterioso, que le seguiría en la noche solo para caer en su abismo de oscuridad, para perderme en su boulevard de sueños fragmentados y pesadillas rotas.

Y me gustaría decirle que lo conocí de pura casualidad allí cuando bajé al pueblo. Que lo miré de corrido un par de veces y algo en sus facciones me recordaron a ti.

Me encantaría correr y decirle, pero quedaría tan extraño que ya puedo ver sus cejas casi juntas y una mirada de confusión dentro de aquel universo de pesadillas.

Así que Mikey, por favor dile que busque entre los mercaderes, allí en los rincones donde la luz golpea con menos intensidad, que estaré esperando por él. Que he intentado hablarle por mi propia cuenta pero en mi debilidad he recurrido a tu ayuda. Dile que no se preocupe por los monstruos nocturnos porque le ayudaré a recorrer el sendero que lo librará de ellos.

Dile que quiero escuchar de quienes lo asesinaron una, y dos, y tres veces, y encontrar el cofre donde guarda sus esperanzas.

Porque sé que no somos tan diferentes.

Ojalá no me equivoque.


End file.
